


Blue Neighbourhood

by Enochianess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Protective Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Steve thinks Bucky is the prettiest boy in the world. From the way his eyes sparkle and glisten, to the way his skin is golden from long days in the sun, to the way his hair curls, to the way he's so gentle and loving and kind.They fall in love as children and fall in love again and again each day.All Steve and Bucky want is to be free and to be together. Unfortunately, people are not always accepting. Unfortunately, people make others suffer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Troye Sivan's Blue Neighbourhood Trilogy. If you haven't checked that out yet, then definitely do because it's beautiful.
> 
> There will be mentions of child abuse, alcoholism and a little depression in this fic, so please be careful.

**June, 2005**

**(Bucky aged 10, Steve aged 8)**

“Steven Rogers, get back here.”

Steve huffs, dragging his feet as he trudges back over to his mom. “What?”

“Don’t 'what' me,” she says, but there’s a smile in her voice and Steve knows she’s not really angry. “You’re not going out there like that. The sun is really strong today, okay? So you need to wear your hat.”

“But, _mom,”_ Steve groans, “none of the other kids wear hats.”

“Well, you will be. Here, try this one on.”

Steve’s face lights up then because in his mom’s left hand is his dad’s old baseball cap. It’s a _Dodgers_ hat too, one that was his grandfather’s once.

“Now, you’ve got to be very careful with this. You hear me?”

“Yes, mom,” Steve says, nodding seriously, “I’ll be careful.”

Sarah smiles and puts it on Steve’s head, tugging it down until Steve can barely see.

“How’s it look?” Steve asks, tilting his head back to peer up at his mom.

“Awesome,” she says.

“You’re too old to say that.”

Sarah scoffs and pinches Steve’s side. Steve squirms away with a giggle.

“Go on, get out,” Sarah says.

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice. He runs out the house, slamming the screen door behind him, and crosses the street to Bucky’s house. Bucky is already sat on the porch steps, picking at a scab on his knee with a frown on his face.

“Buck!”

The frown disappears and Bucky jumps down the three steps, almost falling back onto his ass, before launching himself at Steve. They both laugh as they fall down, rolling around on the grass of the front yard.

“Careful of my hat,” Steve says breathlessly, pushing at Bucky’s shoulders.

“Why? ‘s it new?”

“It was my dad’s.”

Bucky stops still then and smiles down at Steve. “That’s real cool, Stevie.”

“Yeah, mom gave it to me. It’s the _Dodgers_ too, so it’s even cooler.”

Bucky gets to his feet and then holds out a hand to help pull Steve up too. He pulls Steve to the side of the house and they get on their bikes. Well, technically they’re both Bucky’s bikes but Steve uses it that often that they call it his now anyway.

“Race ya!” Bucky calls out once they’re on the sidewalk.

“You’re on.”

Steve wins, but only marginally, and he knows deep down that it’s only because Bucky let him, but he enjoys the victory anyway. He smiles gratefully when Bucky gives him his inhaler and sits on a sand dune beside him. They sit in silence and stare out at the sea, both transfixed by the waves and the soft sound of them kissing the sand. It’s a calm and still day; it’s dreadful for surfing, but perfect for swimming and lounging on the beach. Steve likes these days the best.

“Wanna go exploring?” Bucky asks.

Steve nods. “Who are we going to be?”

“Pirates, duh. Captain Bucky of the seven seas and his loyal comrade Stevie Rogers.”

“Why do you always get to be captain?” Steve pouts.

Bucky rolls his eyes and picks up his bike. “Fine, we can both be captains.”

They wheel their bikes over the sand dune and hide them in some of the reeds. Then they start out on their quest, imaginary swords held in their hands as they hunt for treasure.

“If you could have any treasure in the world, what would it be?” Steve asks as they bike slowly home, just as the sun is beginning to set. They’ve been playing all day and now they’re bone-tired, their skin warm from being in the sun all day, sand between their toes and under their fingernails.

“I don’t know. Lots of money, I guess. Then I could buy a house and move away.”

Steve frowns. “You want to move away?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“I’d bring you with me, obviously.”

“You would?” Steve’s face lights up.

“Well, duh. You’re my best friend.”

When they get back to Bucky’s house, Bucky’s dad is in the driveway with a bottle of beer, doing something beneath the hood of an old car. He’s a mechanic, but Steve doesn’t think he’s a very good one because he’s always cussing and hurting himself.

“Hey, dad,” Bucky says, dumping his bike on the lawn. “Need any help?”

“No, get out the way,” his dad says when Bucky reaches for a tool to hand him.

Steve feels something twisty and achy in his chest when he sees Bucky’s face fall.

“Um, what’s for dinner?” Bucky asks quietly. “I’m hungry.”

“James, can’t you see I’m fucking doing something? Go make yourself something.”

“Mr. Barnes,” Steve says, walking over to stand beside Bucky. “Can Bucky eat at my house tonight? Mom’s doing a casserole. I’m sure there will be enough for Bucky to bring some back for you.”

Bucky’s dad grunts and waves them away. “Do whatever you want.”

They put their bikes back against the side of the house and cross the road to Steve’s house. Bucky says nothing, but Steve hears him sigh when he takes hold of his hand and squeezes. Bucky squeezes back.

“Steve? You’re late, mister,” Sarah says when they enter the kitchen. “Oh, hello Bucky, dear.”

“Can Buck stay for dinner? His dad’s working on the car.”

“Of course, honey.”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” Steve says, tugging at Bucky until he follows him. “Wanna build a fort?”

Bucky’s face lights up and they run down the hall and into Steve’s bedroom. They pull the sheets off the bed and set to work making the coolest fort ever.

“Wanna get inside?” Steve asks once they’re done.

Bucky nods excitedly. They both giggle as they arrange themselves on the pillows and blankets on the floor, finally settling side by side with their fingers entwined. Steve turns his head to look at Bucky, his heart beating quickly in his chest. Bucky has his eyes closed, his eyelashes fluttering slightly against his cheeks. His skin is golden and glowing, freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. His hair has curled from the heat of the day and the sweat dotting his hairline. Steve thinks he looks beautiful.

“Buck,” he whispers.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think boys can be pretty too?”

Bucky turns his head and meets Steve’s gaze, his eyes sharp and sparkling. “I think so, yes.”

“Is it okay if I say you’re pretty?”

Bucky nods, his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Yes.”

“Good,” Steve whispers. He closes his eyes and shuffles closer to Bucky, hugging him as he presses his face into Bucky’s neck. "I think you're the prettiest boy in the world."

They fall asleep like that, wrapped and curled around each other, faces close together. Sarah doesn't wake them, instead calling Bucky's dad to let him know Bucky will be staying the night. They don't wake up until morning, and when they do, they look at each other sleepily and smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**July, 2006**

**(Bucky aged 11, Steve aged 10)**

“Happy birthday!” Bucky yells as he bursts into the kitchen.

“Don’t ya knock?” Steve says, but he’s grinning widely.

Bucky rolls his eyes and then barrels into Steve, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“You know Bucky is always welcome, Steve,” Sarah says.

Steve nuzzles into the side of Bucky’s neck, sighing when Bucky pushes his face into Steve’s hair. Sarah clears her throat and Steve steps back, his cheeks turning pink.

“I got the Captain America DVD.”

“Seriously? We’ve been wanting to see that for ages! Can we watch it now?”

“How about some cake first?” Sarah says.

Steve and Bucky’s faces light up and they run to the table, the chairs scraping against the floor when they pull them out to sit down. Sarah laughs at them, shaking her head as she uncovers the cake and cuts three pieces. It’s a beautiful two-tier cake with white and dark chocolate frosting. Steve and Bucky get it all over their faces and Sarah tuts, but she’s smiling widely at them both.

“I’m gonna lick it off you!” Bucky says with a battle cry, chasing Steve up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. They go crashing down on his bed and Steve is laughing hysterically as he wiggles beneath Bucky to try and escape his tongue.

“You’re so gross,” Steve yells. “Stop it, Buck. _Please_.”

“Fine, I’ll just tickle you instead.”

“No! Don’t you dare, I’ll-“ he says, before breaking into loud squeals of laughter.

They tire out pretty quickly and then they’re just lying side by side on Steve’s bed, chests heaving, the occasional giggle escaping them.

“We should probably wash our faces,” Bucky says eventually.

Steve leans over and gives the corner of Bucky’s mouth a little kitten lick. Bucky turns his head and smiles at Steve, leaning over to give Steve a lick in return.

“You taste good,” Bucky says.

Steve rolls his eyes, but he feels something warm and pleasantly twisty in his stomach. It’s like he’s floating and the only thing that’s stopping him from floating away is Bucky’s gaze fixed so intently on him.

“Do you think boys can kiss boys?” Bucky whispers.

“I don’t know.”

“Me either,” Bucky says, turning his head to look up at the ceiling.

Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand and squeezes. Bucky, as always, squeezes right back.

**

Steve didn’t want a party. Bucky is just about his only and _best_ friend in the whole world. There’s no one else he’d invite. Sarah had looked sad when he’d told her that, but she was determined that they had to do something. So she bought some picnic food and insisted that they go to the beach with a couple of the neighbors and Bucky and his dad.

It’s fun to begin with. Steve and Bucky play in the waves, running away when the water crashes against the beach and then chasing it back in. They play in the sand dunes and the reeds, playing chase and pirates. Whenever they get hungry or thirsty they run back to the adults, Sarah already having two cups of fresh lemonade and some sandwiches ready for them. They do handstands and cartwheels and make castles out of sand even though they’re probably too old for it.

“Let’s build a hole!” Bucky says at one point. “Then we can live inside it and we’ll never have to go home.”

It’s Steve’s best birthday ever, until they hear the shouting. Bucky looks at Steve and then suddenly he’s running off in the direction of the adults. Steve follows hot on his heels and stops short when he sees Bucky’s dad yelling at one of the neighbors. He stands next to his mom, who takes his hand and squeezes, and watches as Bucky stands in between his dad and the neighbor, pushing his dad backwards.

“Let’s go home,” Steve hears him say. “Come on, dad. _Please_.”

Bucky’s dad throws his empty beer bottle down on the sand and walks off, Bucky behind him. Steve moves to follow, but Sarah holds him back.

“Not now, Steve,” she says.

Bucky looks over his shoulder to smile at Steve, but Steve can see even from a distance that it’s not a real one and that it most definitely won’t be reaching his eyes.

“What happened?” Steve whispers.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Sarah says. “He just lost it.”

Steve watches sadly as Bucky and his dad walk away. “I want to go home now.”

Sarah hugs him tightly and says, “Okay. Let’s go home and watch the fireworks, huh?”

Steve nods, but his heart isn’t in it.

**

The fireworks have ended and Steve is lying awake in bed when his door creaks open, the light from the hallway momentarily blinding him.

“Mom?”

“’s me.”

The door closes again and Steve lifts up his duvet, waiting for Bucky to climb in beside him. They curl together instantly, faces close together. Steve reaches up to stroke the side of Bucky’s face and Bucky smiles in return, his eyes gleaming in the faint light coming through the open window.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods. “Yeah, I’m sorry my dad ruined your party.”

“It’s okay. Did you watch the fireworks?”

“Dad fell asleep, but I watched them out my window.”

“Will he be mad that you’re here without telling him?”

“No, he doesn’t get up on Sundays. He’ll never know.”

Tears fill Bucky’s eyes and spill over quickly. It’s sudden and Steve stares at his friend sadly, wiping the wetness from his cheeks. “What’s wrong, Buck?”

“I miss my mom.”

Steve leans forward and presses a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. It’s what his mom always does to him when he’s crying and it makes Bucky smile, so Steve figures it was the right thing to do.

“Do you ever miss your dad?”

“Not really. I never met him.”

“I don’t remember my mom properly. I’m starting to forget her.”

“You can share my mom.”

“Thanks, Stevie.”

Steve watches as Bucky blinks slowly, his eyes dropping to look at the bottom half of Steve’s face. He doesn’t know what he’s looking at, but then Bucky touches his fingertips to Steve’s bottom lip and runs them along the curve of them. Steve’s heart is in his throat and he’s not sure what’s happening, but he knows that he likes it.

“Goodnight, Stevie,” Bucky says, dropping his hand and tucking his head beneath Steve’s chin. He’s much bigger than Steve, but it’s still comfortable like this, Steve’s toes pressed to Bucky’s shins.

“Goodnight, Buck.”

“Can we play in the back yard tomorrow? With the hose?”

“Yeah.”

“We could make mud pies.”

“Whatever you want, Buck.”

Bucky falls asleep then and Steve lies listening to his small snores, a frown on his face as he thinks back to what Bucky had said this morning. _Do you think boys can kiss boys?_ He hopes so. He thinks, maybe, he might like to kiss Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
